Yes, Blaine is my boyfriend!
by RainbowStarcoin
Summary: First week of Klaine being boyfriends including Kurt telling the New Directions and his father the news. Set in and after "Original Song". Klaine fluff!
1. Telling the New Directions

Disclaimer: I still do not own Glee (unfortunately)

yes, blaine is my boyfriend!

Kurt is sitting in the corner of the Warbler´s dressing room. His gaze fixed on an indefinite spot in front of him. "Hey, are you alright?" a voice breaks Kurt out of his daze. "What…yeah I´m fine…" he responds. Hazel eyes look at him interrogative. "Okay fine I´m just…sad we lost that´s all!" Kurt gives in. "Hey me too. Me too!" Blaine says, cupping Kurt´s cheek.

Kurt looks around uneasily, but there´s no one in the room besides the two of them. All the other Warblers have already left for their bus. Blaine takes the older boys hands and looks to the ground before lifting his head to look into the greenish blue eyes, which are all his now. Well, no one knows that yet, except for him and the boy who these eyes belong to, but the knowledge that they have each other is enough for now. Blaine looks around again to make sure there still alone, then he gives his boyfriend a quick but loving kiss.

"Feeling better?" Blaine says grinning goofily. Kurt shoves his shoulder playfully. "Actually I do Blaine Warbler." He grins "We still have ten minutes till the bus pulls out, right? I just want to congratulate the New Directions…" Kurt continues. "Yeah of course, take your time." Blaine says squeezing the other Warblers hand.

Kurt stands up and sets off in direction of the foyer, but is suddenly pulled back and turned around. "There´s one thing you forgot." Blaine grins holding his boyfriend tightly in his arms. "And what would that be." Kurt breathes already knowing the answer. "Kiss me." Blaine whispers and the taller boy does what he´s told. They pull apart after a few seconds both of them grinning sheepishly. "I´ll go now unless there´s something else I have forgotten?" Blaine shakes his head.

Kurt enters the foyer spotting the New Directions immediately. As he reaches them his best friend Mercedes gives him a long hug. "Congratulations guys. You were great. These songs you wrote they were really good." Kurt says. "You weren´t so bad yourself white boy." Mercedes responds smilingly. "Okay seriously you guys killed it. You were a-mazing. I mean are you sure there´s nothing going on between you and Blaine Warbler, because that chemistry right there…" She continues laughing making Kurt´s face turn bright red.

"Wait is there something going on?" Rachel asks noticing Kurt´s uneasiness. "Wanky! You´re doing the prep-school boy." Santana shouts making several people in the hall turn around and look at them disapprovingly. "Kurt´s face turned even redder if that was even possible. "Could you please stop shouting!" Kurt says angrily to Santana. "So, it´s true." Finn asks his brother. "Yes, Blaine is my boyfriend." The Warbler finally confirms. All the New Directions grin widely at him and Mercedes and Rachel hug him tightly. "Just please don´t tell anybody. I´m planning on telling my dad tomorrow and I really want him to hear this from me, that´s why I didn´t tell you sooner. I couldn´t tell him over the phone." Kurt finishes looking at Finn.

"We understand Kurt and we´re happy for you. I won´t tell Burt before you get the chance to do so yourself, dude!" Finn says. "Thanks Finn, but don´t you dude me again." Kurt says with his best diva glare. "Hey Blaine Warbler." The New Directions say in unison as Blaine comes to them. "Hey guys, congratulations. You were great." He says polite as ever. "Thank you Blaine Warbler!" they say grinning widely at him. "Ahm… Kurt we gotta go. The bus is waiting." Blaine says to his not-so-secret-boyfriend. "Yeah sure. Bye guys." Kurt says to his friends.

Kurt and Blaine turn around and walk to the exit. "Any reason they were acting so weird." Blaine says knowing the answer. Kurt looks at him knowing that he knows. "So they know." Blaine states. "Yes they do!" Kurt says. "So if they know, they promised not to tell your dad till you do?" Blaine asks. "Yes why?" Kurt asks. "Because that means I could kiss you right now. No one except of them knows us here and they won´t tell. So I thought…" Blaine was interrupted by Kurt´s lips on his. And as they are kissing they feel like this is the beginning of the world. Everything around them seems to fade away, till there is nothing left but the two of them. When they separate they are panting heavily. "Let´s go! " Blaine says smiling, he takes Kurt´s hand and starts to run not letting go of the boy next to him. Just like he did the first time he met him on a staircase at Dalton Academy. Only it´s nothing like the first time they met, because the boy next to him is not a stranger anymore, he is a part of him. His one true love…

 **If you liked this story I might write another chapter about Kurt telling Burt the news. So review if you´d like to see that happen, it´d mean a lot to me.**


	2. Telling Burt

„Kurt! " Burt exclaims while drawing his son into a long hug. "I missed you buddie. You´ve grown again." He says looking his son up and down with pride in his eyes. "Dad, you´ve only seen me last weekend." Kurt says laughing a little. "I know…" his father says squeezing his shoulders tightly "Still it doesn´t feel the same without you here. I just miss you a lot Kurt. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know, dad. I miss you too. I wish I didn´t only have to see you on the weekends." Kurt says with sad eyes. "Hey…" Burt strokes his son´s cheek. "You know what´s more important than my needs? Your safety and your happiness. You are happy at Dalton right?"

"Yes, I am. I really am." Kurt says with a big smile that lights up his entire face. In that moment Burt Hummel knows, that there is something his son wants to tell him and he knows exactly what it is. Kurt drops his gaze noticing his dad´s curious eyes upon him. "Ahm… why don´t we go inside, kiddo. Dinner will be ready soon and Carole will be pleased with one or two helping hands." Burt says taking Kurt´s satchel.

Half an hour later the entirety of the Hudmel-household is sitting at the table eating dinner. There´s excited chattering and laughing and Burt notices, that his son is indeed more than happy, but also seems distracted and nervous. Burt grins.

"Finn said you and the Warblers were great at Regionals. He didn´t want to tell me though what exactly it was you were performing." Carole says smiling at her step-son. Kurt and Finn exchange looks. Kurt gets it Finn was afraid he´d give away his brother´s secret if he´d tell his mom. "Ahm… well… what we always do you know… an acappella-number with Blaine as lead and…I…we…ahm…Blaine and I…we sang a duet together to a song called "Candles"." Kurt stammers blushing. "Oh Kurt you had a solo? Why didn´t you tell us? We would have come." Carole says. "Yeah bud. You told me on the phone that it was not important?" Burt throws in. "It was not that big of a thing, honestly and besides I knew you already had plans for dinner that evening so I didn´t want you to change them…" Kurt says his gaze fixed on the plate before him. "So… you´ve been singing a duet with Blaine?" Burt asks. "Yeah" Kurt says, shyly raising his head to look into his dad´s eyes. "A romantic duet?" Burt digs deeper. Kurt gulps and stammers out: "Kinda…"

"Don´t get me wrong, kid. I´m all for you being able to express and show who you are. I just want to know if you singin´ a duet on stage with a boy had any consequences… Did anyone say somethin´ or…" Kurt interrupts his father: "Dad, everything was fine. It was… it was great." He says smiling honestly. Burt nods. "Well, I´d say the judges where kinda prejudiced assholes…"

"Language Finn" Carole interrupts her son. "I´m just saying that the Warblers were great and yeah us too but I don´t know maybe if Kurt or Blaine were a girl they´d have won that thing"! Finn says. "Well, we´ll never know, but I bet you and Blaine were amazing, honey." Carole says smiling at Kurt. "I… ahm… I" Kurt clears his throat. "I´ve got to tell you something." Everybody is now looking at him expectantly. "I…" Kurt grins. "Okay this has actually been a thing for 4 days, but I didn´t tell you over the phone, because… well, because you don´t tell something like that over the phone and so I… well you could say we, ´cause that´s not only about me… ahm… we decided to keep it a secret till I got the chance to tell you… that didn´t really work out though… I guess we were a bit too obvious… so Finn for example already knows… Wait dad why are you grinning like that? Did Finn already tell you?" Kurt stops his rant looking confused. "I didn´t say anything." Finn says offended. "Just say it Kurt!" Burt demands.

"You know, right?" Kurt asks. "Of course I know, kid. You can´t hide something like that from your dad. I know you." Burt says. "Why didn´t you say so earlier, dad?"

"Where would have been the fun in that?" Burt grins. "Okay, what exactly are we talking about here?" Carole says looking from one grinning Hummel to the other and finally to Finn, who looks amused. "Sorry Carole. I think I´ll just try this again." Kurt takes a deep breath. "Blaine and I are boyfriends!" he says smiling from one ear to another. "Oh my god Kurt. That´s great." Carole says hugging him tightly. "Thanks Carole!" Kurt says laughing.

Then he turns around facing his father. They smile at each other. Then Burt rushes forward taking his stunned son into his arms. Carole shushes Finn out of the room and follows right after him smiling. "I´m so happy for you, Kurt!" Burt whispers into his ear and that´s when Kurt starts crying at first it´s just silent tears streaming down his face, but then it turns into loud sobs. Burt is standing there unsure what to do so he just holds his son. "Thank you" the teenage boy says between his sobs "Thank you dad, for accepting me and for not wanting to change me and for still loving me."

"Of course I still love you. I have never stopped. Kurt Hummel listen to me. No matter what I will always love you." Burt says seriously. "I know. I know that now, dad. It´s just… there was a time when I didn´t. And back then I would never have thought that I´d have moment like this with you being happy for me finding love. Thank you for making it happen."

"No, thank you for opening my eyes." Burt says kissing Kurt on the forehead. "Now calm down a bit." Kurt laughs and brushes his tears away. In this moment Carole enters the room again.

A last tear leaves Kurt´s eyes "I´m sorry, that was just so emotional…" he says smiling sheepishly. "Don´t apologize dear." Carole says stroking his head. "You know why don´t you ask Blaine if he wants to join us for dinner tomorrow night you could drive back to Dalton together after that?"

"Really? That would be great…" Kurt says looking questioningly to his dad. "Sure kiddo. Why don´t you go call and ask him?" Burt says smiling at his son. One blink of an eye later Kurt is running down the stairs a happy smile lighting up his entire face. A tear is streaming down Burt Hummel´s face. Carole takes his hand squeezing lightly. "When he smiles he looks exactly like her. Like Elizabeth I mean. I´m forever in Blaine Andersons debt for bringing this smile back to me. Don´t tell him that tough. I still want to give him the protective dad speech." He says making Carole laugh affectionately.

* * *

 **Hey guys would you like reading about how the dinner mentioned in the end went? Review! After all there´s still a talk Blaine had with Burt, that Kurt doesn´t know about.**


	3. Meeting the family

„Hey you! "Kurt says smiling as his boyfriend enters his car giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I´m sorry you had to drive over to get me. I didn´t want to make any inconveniences." Blaine says apologetically. "Hey, you´re father took your car keys because you got a bad grade although I still don´t see how a C+ is bad but whatever fact is you´re not making any "inconveniences". Okay? And by the way you should not say words like that at dinner or you might over stress Finn´s brain." Kurt´s last sentence makes Blaine chuckle. They smile lovingly at each other. "Ready?" Kurt asks. "Ready." Blaine says kissing Kurt on the cheek loving the way it still - even after one week of being together – turns a bright shade of pink under the touch of his lips. "Then let´s go." Kurt breathes starting the car.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asks after they´ve been driving five minutes in complete silence. "What? Yeah. I´m fine. I´m great." Blaine says rather unconvincingly. "You sure? Cause I´ve been watching you five minutes now and you keep nervously fidgeting with your hands and smoothing down your shirt every few seconds." Kurt states giving his boyfriend his best bitch glare. "I´m fine Kurt." Blaine says taking Kurt´s hand and rubbing his thumb over his knuckles making Kurt drop the topic.

After some time, Kurt notices that Blaine still looks as if he´s going to be sick and realizes, that he probably just took his hand to find something to keep his own hands busy. So, he confronts him again when they stop at a traffic light. "Okay Blaine tell me now. Is this about my dad? Because you´ve met him before I mean we weren´t boyfriends back then, but he´s not gonna kill you or something I mean he does own a shotgun, but…" Kurt stops his rant noticing his boyfriends distress as he mentions the word shotgun. "Hey, come on seriously my dad is not that kind of a guy. He´s not gonna shoot you." Kurt says rubbing the younger boys back soothingly. "I know Kurt. I´m fine." Blaine says but it comes out rather squeaky and his face is now as pale as ashes. "Blaine seriously…" Kurt tries again, but Blaine interrupts him "It´s green Kurt." Kurt sighs and turns his attention back to the road.

The closer they get to the Hudmel-household the more nervous Blaine seems and though he is a great actor he can´t fool Kurt. As the older boy parks the car in front of his home he takes a deep breath. "Okay Baine, we´re not going inside before you have told me what´s wrong. I know you, it´s nothing unusual with you being nervous about meeting my dad for the first time as my boyfriend, but right now you´re not nervous you´re freaked out so that can´t be it. Was it something that I did, don´t you want to be my boyfriend anymore because if that´s it, do me a favour and say it before we go in there and I make a complete fool of myself." Kurt says now himself a nervous wreck, frightened of what Blaine has got to say to him. "What Kurt no! No, I want to be with you, always." Blaine assures him hugging him tightly and kissing him on the forehead. "Good" Kurt mumbles from Blaine´s shoulder, ´cause there could be nothing worse than you breaking up with me." Blaine frees Kurt from his tight hug. The older boy looks at him expectantly: "So?"

"Kurt, I´m sorry. I… God I don´t know how to tell you this… I think your dad won´t approve of me, because… I… Oh my god… I´m sorry…"

"Blaine, he does approve of you, he told me so himself yesterday. He said he is happy for me."

"That doesn´t mean he can´t hate me."

"Wait is this about him finding you hungover in my bed, because I´m pretty sure he´s over that."

"No, no it´s not about that. It´s about something more recent… I… I did… Kurt, does your dad really have a shotgun?"

"Blaine just say it already?"

"I made your father give you the sex talk." Blaine bursts out.

Everything is silent, then Kurt open the car door and storms out in direction of the front door. "Kurt, wait!" Blaine shouts stumbling out behind him. "I´m sorry Kurt!" Then he notices that the front door is already open and a confused Burt is standing in the door frame. "What took you so long guys? Dinner is ready." He says to his son only then noticing the angry look. "Kurt are you alright?" The boy just stamps past him. Burt then looks at the other boy standing on his front porch looking scared. "Hello Blaine, is that" he pitches in direction of where Kurt stormed off "about our talk some weeks ago." Blaine nods remembering his manners and bravely gazing up in the eyes of his boyfriend´s father "Yes, it is Mister Hummel."

A minute later they are all sitting at the dinner table as planned, despite nothing else going as planned. Kurt is angrily pushing the food on his plate around and Blaine looks like a lost puppy every few seconds throwing a glance at his boyfriend. Carole, Burt and Finn are just sitting there awkwardly eating their food in silence. "Okay guys, this is getting uncomfortable. Kurt, you´re behaving like a toddler." Burt finally says. "What? I mean… what? Why are you okay with this? I don´t get it. Aren´t you supposed to kick him out, because he told you to have the… the… the sex talk with me only days before we came together?" Kurt snaps. "Well maybe he was right when you can´t even say the word "sex" without needing three attempts to do so." His father says making Kurt gasp for breath. "Mr. Hummel I know this probably seems more than awkward now Kurt and I are together, but I swear I didn´t talk to you so I could use his knowledge for my advantage. I didn´t even know what I was feeling for him back then. I asked you to talk to him about sex, because I care about him and didn´t want him to get hurt. Kurt, I´m sorry I made you uncomfortable with what I did, but I´m not sorry that I did it. I think it was good for you and I think you know I´m right." Blaine finishes his speech.

"When I found out you were boyfriends I was furious first but then I came to think about it and I don´t think you´re the kind of kid, who´d pressure someone into doing things they´re not comfortable with. Though you still better prove me right or… well let´s say I do own a shotgun…" Burt says. "Kurt might have mentioned that." Blaine says squeakily. "He won´t make any use of it, honey." Carole says to Blaine rolling her eyes at her husband. "I´ll make sure not to give him any reason to do so." Blaine says seriously. Meanwhile Kurt turns less and less angry and when Blaine turns around after his last sentence the older boy is looking him in the eyes again. "I´m sorry I went postal there, Blaine. I just… can we… can we… talk about this later." Kurt says. "Of course." Blaine says hugging his boyfriend tightly. Then he realizes where they are and sets him free hastily. Burt and Carole chuckle. "I won´t go all protective dad on you for hugging him. If you´re doing much more than that tough you´d better watch out. You have to follow the same rules Finn´s got to follow with Rachel…ahm…Quinn." Burt corrects himself. The two Warblers nod in agreement.

And with everything finally settled the dinner goes on as it should be with Burt, Finn and Blaine talking about football and Carole and Kurt rolling their eyes at them. And somewhere between talking and laughing Blaine slips his right hand in Kurt´s left, which is lying on the table making Kurt smile brightly.

* * *

 **This turned out differently and longer than I expected. I´m going to right one last chapter, where Kurt and Blaine talk about why Kurt got so upset over Blaine´s confession. Reviews are still very much appreciated.**


	4. Speaking up and Practicing

**Disclaimer: I´m not the genius responsible for Glee and it´s marvellous characters.**

Kurt is having his head on Blaine´s chest, as they are lying on the older boy's bed daydreaming. Blaine is in his absent-mindedness playing with some streaks of his boyfriend´s hair careful not to mess it up. "Didn´t you want to talk about something with me?" Blaine asks after a while of lying in peaceful silence. "Can´t it wait? It´s so comfy right now…" Kurt mumbles sleepily. "I´m afraid it can´t, because I have the feeling it´s still bothering you and…"

Blaine stops sitting up on the edge of the bed taking the other boy up with him holding his hands. "Kurt, I want us to be honest with each other. You can tell me everything." The younger Warbler says. "Well, that´s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about… I can´t… I can´t talk to you about everything. There are some topics… well actually one … I´m just not comfortable with… that´s why I got so upset, ´cause I´m just really uncomfortable in talking about it… especially to my father… fact is I was angry, ´cause you got me in this situation, but as I came to think about it… you were right to do so… I really needed my father to talk with me about that… guess what I´m trying to say is thank you. Really, I mean it." Kurt says blushing.

"I´m glad you´re not angry anymore, but I have the feeling there is more to it than that. You said that you can´t talk to me about that topic either. Please correct me if I´m wrong, but I think you weren´t only angry I think you were afraid?" Blaine says looking at Kurt uneasily. "No Blaine, I… yes… I… no I wasn´t…I" Kurt stumbles avoiding his boyfriend´s eyes. "Oh my god. You were afraid. You really thought I would push you into something you´re not comfortable with." Blaine states looking sad and guilty. Kurt stands up and closes the door, ignoring his father´s stupid door-stays-open-rule. This was a private conversation he didn´t want his father to overhear. "Blaine, please I… you said you wanted us to be honest with each other, so that´s what I´ll try… You´re right I was afraid, but I realized that it was stupid, like my father said you´re not the kind of guy who´d do something like that. Truth is I know although you would never pressure me you do have urges, but I´m… I´m just not ready for some things." Kurt says his face still bright red, but honesty in his eyes.

"Kurt, I promise I won´t push you. We´ll take it slow… together. If you´re not comfortable with something just tell me okay?" Blaine says. "God this must sound stupid… I… I don´t know what I want anymore… I… my own thoughts are frightening me… because they´re so un-romantic… and I kinda want to try some things… not everything… yet… but quite a few things … I know this doesn´t make much sense." Kurt says holding his hands in front of his eyes. "Hey" Blaine takes them into his own hands and looks his boyfriend into the eyes lovingly. "It does make sense. You´re frightened, because this is all very new for you, but you do have urges, you can´t control. So, you can´t quite make up your mind about what you want and what you don´t want." Blaine says.

"Blaine, I´m not good at this."

"Neither am I Kurt. You forget, that you are my first boyfriend too. We can _practice_ together." Blaine says making Kurt chuckle.

"Okay" Kurt whispers staring at the boy in front of him. Blaine leans forward to capture Kurt´s lips with his own. The teenage boys grin into the kiss moving their body´s closer together. They separate their mouths after a few minutes when the urge to breath properly becomes inevitable. Grinningly they lean their foreheads together. "I… you wanna lie down? I just thought this is kinda uncomfortable…" Kurt says shyly. Blaine nods and lies down on his back, reaching out with his arms for his boyfriend. Kurt crawls on the younger boy´s right side and lies down on his belly, holding up the upper-part of his body with his elbows. They start kissing again, careful not to touch anything but the other´s lips. Unsure of what to do with his hands Blaine cups Kurt´s cheek making Kurt smile.

As they go on for some time Kurt realizes that Blaine´s kisses get more hungrily and concludes that the boy by beneath him wants more, but is afraid to ask for it, probably because he doesn't want Kurt to feel obliged to do something he might not be comfortable with. And suddenly Kurt realizes, that he wants more too. Shyly he starts slowly draping one of his long legs over Blaine´s body, making the young Warbler´s breath hitch and open his eyes. They stare at each other for a few seconds and Kurt gulps unsure of what to make of Blaine´s reaction. "Are you sure, Kurt? You don´t have to do this to please me. I´m sorry if I…" Kurt interrupts him by capturing his lips. "I am sure and I´m pleasing both of us. Now shut up and kiss me." Kurt states making Blaine grin goofily and do as he is told and a few seconds later Kurt is lying on top of Blaine their body´s flushed together tightly. They kiss each other wildly and after some time his urges take hold of Blaine´s body and he pushs up his hips. Making both boy´s moan and then open their eyes in shock. Kurt stumbles off Blaine and jumps of the bed panting heavily. "Oh my god, Kurt. I´m sorry. It just happened. I couldn´t… Wait, why are you grinning?" Blaine says guiltily. "That was…fuck… this was amazing." Kurt says still breathless and blushing, but finally looking his boyfriend into the eyes. Blaine is grinning too now and for what seems like hours they just grin at each other goofily. Until…

"Ahm Kurt… you…" Blaine stammers out looking at Kurt´s crotch, where his skin-tight jeans don´t help hiding the erection he´s sporting. Kurt blushes even harder putting his hands in front of his pants, but smiles again when he looks at Blaine´s crotch. The mentioned follows the older boy´s eyes and blushes hard when he realizes the state he is in. They look into each other's eyes and laugh. "I think we should cool off." Blaine says.

Some hours later, they are standing in front of Kurt´s dorm room at Dalton Academy. "Thank you for the conversation today. And also the practicing." Blaine says holding Kurt´s hands. "Maybe we can make a deal with Trent sometime that he changes dorm with you for one night?" he continues. "I would love that." Kurt breathes out. Blaine nods and then leans in to give Kurt a loving kiss on the lips. "Good night, boyfriend." The younger boy says winking. "Good night." Kurt says looking after him, as he is walking around the corner meanwhile absent-mindedly tracing his lips with his thumb.

Late at night Kurt is lying awake in his bed at Dalton Academy, smiling with the memory of endless loving kisses and in this moment, he finally believes for himself what he has told the people most important in his life through the week. " _Yes, Blaine is my boyfriend…"_

* * *

 **The End! That was it, guys. The last chapter of this story. I had so much fun writing this and I´d very much appreciate your thoughts. So review if you like.**


End file.
